deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mod:Placing characters
In items.txt found in the Dead Rising 2\data\datafile.big folder are around 165 different survivors and psychopaths. This file controls the actions and behavior of the survivors. See: Mod:Placing characters/list for a partial sortable list of survivor attributes.The poker sections are removed but in the history of this page, or in User:A/45, possibly deleted but retrievable. Placing in game survivors in new locations In game survivors are survivors which Chuck can interact with in the game,Also scrapped characters whereas cinematic characters (below) are characters in the cutscenes. Gibbed's is required to first unpack datafile.big to access the missions.txt. See the Gibbed's article for more information on how to unpack a file. You need to open: :Dead Rising 2\data\datafile.big\missions.txt Add the character into a mission. ;Example: The following is added right below the cMissionLevelReady Lush_Americana section in missions.txt: cMissionSpawnNPC Lulu { DefaultBehaviour = "Idle" NPCName = "srv_lulu" Rotation = "0.6" SpawnPoint = "-311.7, -5.6, -86.1" } cMissionSpawnNPC Julius { DefaultBehaviour = "Idle" NPCName = "srv_dale3" Rotation = "2.3" SpawnPoint = "-313.8, -5.6, -83.9" } Now Lulu and Julius will appear in the Lush-ious Lady mission in the same room as Kristin. Up to nine characters (not including Chuck) can be added to Fortune City at any one time. And while there can be more then nine characters in the city at once, missions will not spawn unless the total number of survivors is eight or less (Psychopaths and Rebecca do not count towards that limit) Adding cinematic characters With Cine (cinematic) characters there is an extra step to add them to the game. Spawning the "Cine_xxxx" entries from items.txt won't work, because they don't have the necessary data. Instead, copy one of the srv Entries in items.txt, and then edit the model that that survivor data will call, which are "cine_leah" "cine_luke", and for Victor, "cine_pa_t1". These new entries will not have the correct names though, they will have the names or the survivor data you copied unless you alter the str_en.bcs file. Psychopath placement Attempting to spawn a psychopath resulted in a character with their arms out, which slowly floats until it hits a solid object. This was created using the same format as above: cMissionSpawnNPC boss_chef { DefaultBehaviour = "Idle" NPCName = "srv_boss_chef" Rotation = "0.6" SpawnPoint = "-311.7, -5.6, -86.1" } Case Zero and deleted entries An almost full list of entries is found at on this page A more detailed partial list Mod:Placing characters/list. Below is a list of characters from Case Zero, scrapped entries which did not make it into the final game, confusing named sections, or characters who are not named in the game but are named in the files. Other survivors Add case zero and scrapped survivors in Chuck's notebook Change ShowUpInNoteBook = "false" to ShowUpInNoteBook = "true" There are duplicate entries for many of the main characters, most of which will crash because they share coding. List of attributes List of attributes for characters found in Dead Rising 2\data\datafile.big\items.txt |} Zombified characters Iszombifyable = true is in the items.txt file. If a survivor has a zombie variation, then they'll have another model with the "_zombie" extension. For example, there is "srv_denyce", and right below it is "srv_denyce_zombie". If you zombify a character with no zombie model, then you will get a "missing prop" box instead. If the zombie model is renamed with the regular models name in NPCs.big, a terribly distorted character results. Other characters mention in debug string There are other characters mentioned in the debug string, and also in the game text.529 Debug modifications available, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods. Animation and Hostile Behavior Survivors attack Chuck or rock out File:Dead rising cAnimationBehaviour PreJoinAnim918 cinda.jpg|cAnimationBehaviour heroes_male_strum_bass_guitar File:Dead rising cHostileBehaviour TedAggressive.jpg |cHostileBehaviour TedAggressive File:Dead rising cHostileBehaviour TedAggressive Cinda.jpg|cHostileBehaviour TedAggressive The actual animations are found in: data\anim\survivor_custom\survivor_custom_big Idle behavior By changing the line "IdleChooser" you can control what the survivor or psychopath does if they do not have an animation behavior. This line prevents a psychopath from having their arms out and slowly floating. There are 4 idlechooser options: 0, 1, 3, and 4. ;IdleChooser = "0" Hands on hips ;IdleChooser = "1" ;IdleChooser = "3" Tammy's default. align=right | } ;IdleChooser = "4" Hands out, every minute the survivor turns and paces before returning to original spot. Tutorial * Anyone who is already in or added to the notebook, listed as "Safe", can randomly show up in the safehouse. Video Gallery Placing survivors files Instructions and locations to download files. File:Scrapped characters all.jpg|Hidden characters: Marvin, Taylor, Stacey, Gary and two lab psychopaths. File:Dead rising three dead officers oscar julius and dale.jpg|Julius, Dale and Oscar. File:tortured preacher gas mask mercenary injured victor.jpg| Injured victor, mercenary with gas mask, hangman, Emanuel (sex deviant's father) File:unnamed characters katey bound.jpg|Bound Rebecca, Katey sitting down, masked soldier, Victor, Leah, Luke File:Dead_rising_contestants_black_mercenary_soldier.jpg|Contestants, Black mercenary, and soldier File:dead rising boss hangman magician1 magician2 mascot mechanic militiamen1.jpg| hangman, magician1, magician2, mascot, mechanic, militiamen1 File:dead rising boss mascot mechanic militiamen1.jpg|mascot mechanic militiamen1 File:srv_archie srv_bob srv_dickinshop srv_jemi srv_jemi_mo_money srv_fausto.jpg|Archie, Bob, Dick, Gemini, Fausto dead rising zombies including jock zombie fat zombie.jpg|Zombies group 1, including jock dead rising zombies panorama of 6.jpg|Zombies group 2 dead rising zombies groups of 3.jpg|Zombies group 2 dead rising zombies groups of 3 (2).jpg|Zombies group 2 Other File:cine katie bitten messed up.jpg|Cine_katie_bitten - extreme distortion because CinematicSkeletonSlotName = "SkeletonCinematicChild" dead rising zombies attacking zombies.jpg|Zombies attacking other zombies. File:Dead rising cine zombie tk t1.jpg| cine zombie tk t1 References External links *Dengarde, More savable survivors!, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (November 16, 2010). Dengarde first discovered these new characters. * Mission editing/creating tutorial, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (January 20, 2011).